Passing Time
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Having gotten separated from the rest of the army after a sudden battle with Nohrian soldiers, Corrin and Hinata finds themselves taking shelter from the rain in a cave. There's nothing else for them to do but have a friendly chat to pass the time.
A/N: Written for Hinata's birthday because that adorkable cutie pie deserves more love 3 Kind of rushed the ending but I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Happy Leafing~

* * *

A bolt of lightning illuminates the area outside of the cave for a brief second before succumbing to the darkness of the night again, giving Corrin and Hinata a quick glimpse at the heavy rainfall. If the never ending sounds of rain pelting the ground wasn't enough of a hint to go by, that sight certainly was, and with a soft sigh, Corrin slouches against the rocky wall.

"I guess we're stuck here until the rain lessens up," Corrin states, peering out into the night. "How much trouble do you think we'll be in when we get back?"

"It shouldn't be too much. No one expected Nohrian soldiers to be stationed there," Hinata replies cheerfully. He can hear Corrin shifting besides him, the metal of her armour making scraping sounds against the gravel, and he's guessing that she's facing him. It's hard to make out much of anything in the dimly illuminated cave, and since neither of them have matches on them to create a fire, they have to make due with what light reaches them from the obscured moon. The infrequent lightning flashes do serve as an unreliable source of light, however.

"That's true, but it's kind of our fault we got separated from the rest of the army… I just know Jakob's going to be mad at me, and Ryouma won't be pleased either. The same probably goes for Takumi."

"You think Lord Takumi will be mad at us?"

"Not mad per se, but annoyed, maybe? This is the fourth time we've gotten separated from everyone else after a battle."

A flash of lightning sparks through the air, letting just enough light into the cave for them to see each other's faces. Hinata looks perplexed with a small frown gracing his lips that slowly curve upwards into a sheepish smile while Corrin just looks guilty.

"Relax, Lady Corrin! I'm sure it'll be fine. They should know we can take care of ourselves after the past three times," Hinata states with a smile, which is evident in his voice. Corrin chuckles at that and shakes her head but a small smile blossoms on her own lips, not that Hinata could see.

It's always hard for her to remain down whenever she's with him. There's something about his cheeriness and easy going personality that always managed to brighten up Corrin's day and ease her worries. Perhaps that's why she often found herself chatting with him when given the chance, whenever they weren't sparring, of course. "That's true. I'm surprised no one has suggested the two of us not fight together anymore since this seems to happen often."

"We make a great team though!"

"That's true."

They lapse into silence after that, with only the sounds of raindrops falling in the background and the occasional clasp of thunder. Running into that group of Nohrian soldiers this late at night had definitely been bad luck and the ensuring battle had taken quite a while too. Corrin can't be sure of what time it is now since the sky has been the same shade of black since Hinata and her first ran into the cave. It's pretty late for sure though, and she hopes that Jakob and Kaze are back at wherever Ryouma had decided to set up camp and not out in the rain searching for her. Knowing them though, it's likely that they are.

"Are you cold, Lady Corrin?" Hinata asks her, drawing her attention to him and her mind out of her thoughts.

"A little. How did you know? Aren't you cold, Hinata?" Corrin turns the question back at him just as a bolt of lightning flashes, letting her catch a glimpse of him running a hand through his matted hair.

"You're shivering," he points out.

"Well, we did get drenched in the rain while running here. You're not cold?" Corrin repeats. There's no helping being cold. There's nothing they can do to warm themselves up until the rain lightens up and they can attempt to locate the camp.

"Nope, I'm used to this!"

"…What sort of training does my brother make you go through?"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with Lord Takumi. It just happens to rain on the days I'm out on missions," Hinata answers.

Corrin blinks repeatedly and tries to stifle a laugh, which earns her an inquiry from the samurai about why she's laughing. "It's nothing," she starts with a chuckle, "but if it usually rains, shouldn't you be more prepared for rainy weather?"

"Yeah…but my katana's usually all I need. Subaki has been trying to help but it isn't actually much of any help," he grumbles.

"I thought he was trying to help you look more handsome."

"You know about that?!" Hinata's voice became ten times louder with that exclamation and scuffling sounds can be heard, likely as a result of Hinata turning away from Corrin in a huff.

"Just a little bit. Oboro told me she saw Subaki dragging you to the hot springs multiple times."

"Oh man, I didn't want anyone to find out."

Corrin definitely can't help but chuckle at this. The next flash of lightning allows her to see just how far away Hinata is from her and she reaches out to nudge him gently. "If it's any consolation, I think you look fine the way you are, Hinata."

"Really, Lady Corrin?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about that." Another bolt of lightning shows Hinata the sincere smile on Corrin's face and he grins back at her. "Besides, don't you think there are more important things to think about than how to attract women? We _are_ in the middle of a war."

"I-I know that! Subaki just wouldn't shut up about how others will think I'm gross and I don't want to shame Lord Takumi."

"Well next time Subaki brings that up, you can let him know that I think you're pretty handsome as you are," Corrin suggests. "There's no way you'll shame Takumi."

"Alright, I'll do that! Thanks Lady Corrin!"

"You're welcome." It takes a few seconds before the words she uttered finally sinks in and almost immediately, Corrin feels her cheeks warming up as a pale red hue colours her skin. For the first time that night, she's thankful for the darkness shielding her from his eyes. Any extra meaning behind her words seem to be completely lost on Hinata though, and a part of Corrin is glad about that. She still can't help but feel embarrassed about it though. This isn't something she'd normally admit.

Scuffling sounds can be heard next to Corrin and before she knew it, she could feel Hinata beside her, his arm touching hers. "H-Hinata?!"

"I thought it might warm you up if we were closer," Hinata tries explaining and Corrin hears him moving again, this time away from her, "Sorry for getting too close."

"I-It's fine, I was just surprised," she replies, and while her tone of voice isn't the most convincing, Hinata shuffles over until he's seated closely beside her. Perhaps it's her imagination but despite being damp from the rain, she does feel a bit warmer already. "Thanks, Hinata."

"It's no problem, Lady Corrin! You can rely on me for anything!"

She chuckles and nods her head at him, then remembers that he wouldn't be able to see that, and mumbles a soft 'yeah'. It's gotten even later now, but like before, it's hard to tell with the dark sky and Corrin would be lying if she were to say she wasn't tired. It had been a long day after all, and sitting here now, in silence with nothing but the rhythmic rainfall to listen to, it's hard to resist giving into the drowsiness. A yawn escapes from Hinata, followed soon by one of her own and Corrin finds her eyelids slowly closing on their own accord.

* * *

"Lady Corrin!"

A rather loud familiar voice rouses her from her slumber and upon cracking open one eye, Corrin catches a glimpse of red armour, which can only belong to one person. Almost immediately, she scrambles up from the ground, accidentally hitting Hinata's arm in the process, jolting him awake also.

"The two of you really shouldn't be allowed to fight alongside each other," Takumi comments, walking up to Ryouma with his arms crossed over his chest. "How many times have you two gotten separated from the rest of us by now?"

"Oh, good morning, Lord Takumi, Lord Ryouma," Hinata greets them, standing up and stretching his arms.

Takumi looks at his retainer with a deadpan expression while Ryouma just sighs. "We can discuss this once we return to camp," Ryouma states, looking both of them over. "We don't need either of you getting sick."

"I'm glad you're safe, Lady Corrin." Kaze appears in the cave entrance just after Ryouma and Takumi leave, with Hinata following his lord after flashing a smile in her direction. "My apologies for being unable to locate you last night."

Corrin smiles at her retainer and shakes her head. "It's not your fault, Kaze. _I_ should be the one apologizing, making you run around looking for me. This is probably the last time this'll happen though, Ryouma looked really annoyed…"

"Everyone was really worried last night when we couldn't find you after the battle," Kaze informs her.

"Sorry," Corrin says again, ducking her head sheepishly. "I was okay though, I had Hinata to keep me company, like before."

"Ah, is that how it is?" There's a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he turns to exit the cave, following after Ryouma.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Corrin runs after the ninja but all she gets is a simple smile in reply. Her loud exclamation did manage to catch the attention of her brothers ahead of her though and they both turn to stare questioningly at her. "I-It's nothing, sorry."

"You sure you're okay, Lady Corrin?" Hinata questions her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

"Alright, but you can rely on me if you ever need anything!"

"I know, thanks Hinata."

"You two are never allowed to be left fighting by yourselves on the battlefield," Takumi states, interrupting the two of them and staring down at his retainer.

"Aww man, Lord Takumi! That's so harsh."

"Too bad. Deal with it, Hinata."


End file.
